Surviving the Desert
by ashmagic17
Summary: Kensi is determined to get Deeks to safety but they're alone in the middle of the desert with no weapons, little water and no shelter. Set during the first episode of season 10


An NCIS: Los Angeles / DENSI Fanfiction:

 **Surviving the Desert**

 _Summary: Kensi is determined to get Deeks to safety but they're alone in the middle of the desert with no weapons, little water and no shelter._

 _It looks like their luck has finally run out when a strange man appears on a dirt bike and offers to take Deeks to the hospital. After sussing the man out and deciding they don't have any other options, Deeks needs urgent medical help, Kensi hesitantly agrees. Having only room for one passenger, Kensi watches the man drive away with Deeks and prays she made the right choice!_

 _Now Kensi must find her way through the desert, battling the elements and trying to stay off the cartel radar._

 _With the odds stacked against her, will she make it back to the team?_

 **Rated M**

 **I don't own anything - I just love writing Fanfiction**

 **Contains SPOILERS for Season 9 episodes 23/24 and Season 10 episode 1.**

 ** _….._**

 **CHAPTER 1**

"Please wake up baby," Kensi begged for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. "Please... Please open your eyes and look at me! I need to hear your voice, I need you to say that everything is going to be ok and that I won't loose you!"

Kensi had been hauling her unconscious partners stretcher all day through the hot, unforgiving desert and her strength was now wavering. It was late evening and the sun was beginning to disappear over the horizon. The temperature was dropping fast and although it had been scorching throughout the day, the night was promising to be quite cold.

In the silence of the desert Kensi found herself wondering how her teammates were, had they made it to the hospital? Were they ok?

She knew both Callen and Sam had been injured, Sam also had an existing gunshot wound to his thigh that he'd received the day before they'd landed in Mexico.

A shiver of fear ran through her system as Kensi recalled everything that had happened since they'd arrived here. Things had definitely not been easy for the team. Although the mission to rescue NCIS executive assistant director Mosley's son had been a success, the fallout had been brutal. They had one agent missing, three seriously injured and Kensi was barely able to keep her head above water. They were on the run!

After the rocket had destroyed their escape vehicle that morning the team had been apprehended by the father of Mosley's son and cartel boss, Spencer Williams who now wanted them all dead. They'd been ripped from the burning car, stripped of their weapons and communications by the cartel and were seconds from execution when an unlikely saviour arrived and tricked the father into thinking he had the kid. The cartel brought the lie that local resident Arlo Turk had fed them and told Spencer he would give his son back if they let the four agents go with him. Turk organized to meet Spencer down the road with the boy in thirty minutes.

The cartel agreed.

Once away from the cartel, the team had decided to split up knowing they would be hunted down and killed once the men realised they'd been played. Turk headed out on his own. Sam and Callen took a barely running dirt bike that Turk had brought with him and Kensi, along with Deeks on his stretcher, started walking in the opposite direction which led into the desert. She'd been told there was a small village that might be willing to help her but to get there she'd have to trek further into the desert.

Hours later Kensi was laying on the dirt with her face resting against Deeks's cheek, one arm over his chest and a leg draped gently over his waist in an effort to keep him warm.

It had been a very long and physically exhausting day but Kensi knew they'd have to keep moving in the morning. Her muscles were on fire and her head was spinning, she was cold and lonely in an unfamiliar place with the love of her life unconscious beside her.

"I'll carry you anywhere Deeks," Kensi whispered. "I'll carry you through this desert. I'll carry you for the rest of your life… Please just wake up!"

 **TBC**


End file.
